


Alter Ego // Jelix

by starg_irl



Category: Jackspeticeye - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom
Genre: Criminal!Jack, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Septicpie, Smut, police officer!felix, septicpie smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: Jack is a famous criminal, going by the name of Anti. Felix is just your average police officer, until he catches the most wanted man in the world.





	Alter Ego // Jelix

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on @/egofelix on Tumblr!

Jack went by the name Anti, a well known criminal throughout all parts of the world. As of current however, he found himself situated in Sweden. He had already created the fair amount of chaos for himself, robbing several banks and killing a few people here and there. He was the most recklessly precise criminal to ever exist, and that’s probably what bugged Felix out even more. As for Felix, he was just your average police officer, doing little things here and there but nothing overly big. It all came down to being in the right place at the right time, Felix patrolling the streets and back alleyways to see if he needed to intervene with anything. Coincidentally, the Anti character would have a much threatening and far more buffer man pinned to the wall, a knife to his throat. The man would tremble, pleading for his life as Felix sprinted into action. Anti would be knocked over by the sheer force of him, their bodies colliding together. Felix would manoeuvre himself on top of the criminal, pinning him so that his hands could be handcuffed behind his back. Anti would growl and toss around underneath him, completely protesting against the restraints.

The restrained boy would growl and try fight his way out of Felix’s grip, only to be unsuccessful as he was thrown into the back of the Swede’s car. The metal barricade would seperate them, and due to the extreme rush of adrenaline Felix was experiencing he figured it would be somewhat safe to ask a question.   
“So, you have this criminal alter ego but c’mon man, what’s your real name? It’s not like- Chad or something is it?”   
The green haired boy would glare at him through the metal bars, spit projecting from his mouth. “Names Jack.”   
“Oh and you’re Irish? Even worse than I thought!” Felix would taunt, wiping the spit from his face before turning around to start up the car.   
Jack’s head would hang low for the rest of the ride, frustration and anger coming off him in tidal waves. Felix would try to remain professional, despite being just as pissed as the criminal. He would use all the strength he had not to straight up throw Jack into a cell when they got back to the station, instead calming walking him to an interrogation room. The criminal would have one hand removed from the cuffs, it instead being locked to the table after him being shoved into a chair.

Felix would stalk his way around the boy, footsteps airy and antagonising.   
“Are y’ gonna question me or not? Ya Swedish pussy.”   
Felix figured that if he remained calm and civil and that still didn’t work, then he’d use the usual tactics of yelling or threatening. He admits, it’s wrong, but this scumbag is the most wanted person in basically the entire world; he probably deserves some rough treatment.   
“Why are you in Sweden? And what were you doing in that back alley?” He would start slow and simple, well he thought so at least.  
Jack would laugh, head thrown back, Adams apple bobbing up and down. “‘M in Sweden cause ‘y all a bunch of pussies that I can manipulate and walk all over. As for that back alley?” He would pause, eyes squinting together in a sign of cockiness. “He was gonna suck me off.”  
Felix would hum, nodding at the boys answer. “So you put a knife to the throat of everyone that you want to suck you off?”   
Jack would tut in disapproval. “Only the ones that beg for it.”  
At this point, the Swede couldn’t even tell what was a taunt and what was real. No wonder the little shit had gotten away with so many things, he was like a slow, frustrating burn.

“Listen,” Felix’s voice would rise, “you’re going to give me some straight fucking answers or I’m going to make sure you go to prison for the rest of your life.”   
“How can I give it to you straight when I’m not, officer?” Jack would reply, voice snarky as he blew a kiss and winked.   
The blondes hands would slam against the metal table that Jack was still locked up too, utterly tired of his taunting ways.   
“I’m going to try this again, one more time. Give me a good answer or so help me-“ Felix would close his eyes, taking in a loud breath. “Now, tell me. What were you doing in that back alleyway?”   
Jack would laugh, “what are you goin’ t’ do if I don’t tell y’, big boy? Yell at me? Hm, maybe threaten? Oh, I know! Hit me?”   
Felix would leap forward, a hand snatching at the Irishman’s green hair.   
“Don’t fucking test me, prick.”   
The locked up boy would grin, squirming in his seat. “Think ‘m gettin’ hard, wanna check?”

This would make something inside the officer switch, his hand automatically coming up and making an imprint on the Irishman’s cheek. His head would fall to the side from the force of Felix’s hand, although that wouldn’t stop the sadistic smirk that would follow shortly after. His hair would be ruffled, falling slightly in front of his face but that wouldn’t cover his split lip that was leaking a small amount of blood. Jack would tilt his head back, mouth falling open in a panting manor, only to be followed by a short and seductive whine. An encouragement. Felix would ball his hand up this time, forming a fist that would land itself right on Jack’s left cheek. The hit would be so impactful that as the criminal laughed, his mouth would be showing clear signs of blood, the colour faint and filthy. Felix hated himself for it but the way the boy was laughing about all of this? It made him fucking ache in his boxers, and by the sight of Jack’s pants? He seemed to be having the same types of thoughts. Felix would shove a hand around Jack’s throat, catching him by surprise.   
“Now you’re going to be a good boy, and answer some questions. We’re doing this my way.”

With this information Felix would drop his hand, instead placing it far lower. It would ghost over the material of Jack’s tight jeans, playing with the zipper. He would his mouth shut, instead focusing on working the zipper down and unbuttoning the top of the squirming boys jeans. It was almost ironic on how little self control the criminal had, considering only moments ago he seemed so well put together. Either way, Felix would snake his hands inside the boys pants, wrapping it around his semi hard cock. Jack would keen, head falling to the side as the pressure would be relieved from his dick. Felix would tut in disapproval, removing the grip he had completely.  
“Don’t get distracted, Jack. Tell me why you were in that alley way.”   
At those words the green haired boy would want to scream, he just wanted a hand back around his dick at this point. Why couldn’t life be easier?   
“I- I was in the alleyway-” he would begin, gasping as Felix ran a thumb across his tip. “Because that fucker stole something of mine!”

Felix would nod at the progress, encouraging to speak further. “What did he steal?”   
Jack would shake his head no, the movements increasing even more as Felix began to slow his movements.   
“That’s how it works, baby. Answer my questions, you cum. Don’t? Stay here, throbbing and leaking all over yourself. And don’t think I’ve forgotten that one of your hands are free, I’ll lock it back up again.”   
Jack would whine in displeasure, eyebrows furrowing as he realised there was no other way he could get out of this.   
“F-fine, just keep touchin’!”  
Felix would nod in agreement, hand pumping up and down his shaft with a firm grip.  
“He- he stole my money. Couldn’t let the ignorant fuck get away with it- so I was gonna- oh fuck- was gonna slit his throat, but you happened to come along.” He would let out a little grin at that, peering up into the police mans eyes. Felix would stare him down, satisfied with his answer. He would continue to move his hand, until the point where Jack was bucking out of his seat, the spare hand he could have used the whole time coming to fist at Felix’s thigh as he came.   
“Good job, pet.”


End file.
